Flu Season
by girlmeetssuburbs
Summary: Jesus wakes up sick for school. Who stays home with him?
1. Chapter 1

It was a Thursday morning. Everyone was getting ready for school.

Jesus woke up feeling absolutely horrible. His body ached, his head ached, and his throat was scratchy.

_I can't go to school. They won't believe me_ he thought to himself.

As he tried to get out of bed, he could hear Steph and Lena calling everyone to get ready.

He finally got out of bed.

He walked down the stairs still in his pajamas and stood in the stairwell. He looked to the right where Steph and Lena were.

"Jesus, you're not even dressed!" Steph shouted at him.

She got closer to him and Lena followed.

"Ooh, sweetie are you sick?" Steph asked him.

In his hoarse voice, he said " I think so". He looked exhausted and his eyes were glassy.

Steph walked up the stairs to where he was standing. She placed her hand over his forehead.

Steph turned to Lena and said "Thermometer, pronto".

Steph took Jesus up to his room. Lena followed with the glass thermometer in her hand.

"You go, I'll stay" Lena told her. Steph kissed Jesus on the head "Feel better, Honey" she said with concern.

Jesus smiled.

Lena took the thermometer and placed it in his mouth. "I'll stay home with you. Is that alright?" Lena asked him.

Jesus nodded.

With the thermometer in his mouth, he started coughing.

Lena waited a few moments and took it out.

Lena shook her head. "No wonder you're so pale, hundred and two on the mark. I'll make some tea for your throat. But right now, you need to sleep" she told him and headed down to the kitchen.

Mariana was there, about to leave. "Where's Jesus?" she asked Lena.

"Poor baby, he's sick as a dog" Lena told her.

"That bad?" Mariana asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Mariana ran out the door.

Jesus was trying to sleep but his phone rang. It was Lexi.

"Hello?" Jesus answered in a sleepy, hoarse tone.

"Did you over sleep?!" Lexi said yelling into the phone.

"No..I'm real sick" Jesus told her.

"Oh no, you poor thing. I'm sorry, I'll let you sleep" Lexi said feeling bad for calling.


	2. Chapter 2

Mariana was glad that Jesus was sick. She was still furious with him but hiding her concern.

"_That's his karma for lying to me but I hope he's not too sick. No. I don't care. I don't" _she thought to herself.

Back at the house, Lena was finishing up in the kitchen.

She walked up to Jesus' room with tea and a cold rag.

She knocked and walked in.

Jesus turned to the right, violently coughing.

Lena walked over.

"Try and sit up. Sip this, it will make you feel better" she said handing him the hot tea.

"Thank you" Jesus said in a hoarse tone.

"Steff and I will try our best to get you better for Friday" Lena told him.

"I can't miss this dinner with Lexi's parents. It's so important" he told her with concern.

"I know, I said we'll try our best". Lena said.

"Why don't you try and get some rest? If you're not feeling better by the evening, we'll make a doctor appointment" Lena told him.

Jesus rolled over to the right side of his bed and closed his eyes.

Brandon was in first period.

His teacher tapped him on the shoulder.

He opened his eyes in confusion.

"Oh, I fell asleep. I'm so sorry" Brandon said.

"Brandon, this is very unlike you. You should go to the nurse, you don't look like yourself today. I'll write you a pass" she told him.

Brandon started feeling uneasy a few seconds later and walked down to the nurse.

As he was walking in the hall, he heard a voice "Where are you going? They said.

Brandon turned around to realize it was Callie.

"Fell asleep in class. Kinda feel sick" he told her.

"Ooh, right" Callie said with a smirk on her face.

Brandon just ignored her and kept walking down the hall.

He finally got to the nurse.

He handed her the pass. "Foster. You're Lena's son. I haven't seen you in a while. Take a seat".

Brandon sat down. He started coughing, slightly.

"Fell asleep in class. Hmm…Do you feel sick? Just being honest, I can tell by looking at you" she said.

"Kinda. My throat hurts, my head hurts a little" he told her.

"Let me take your temperature. Then, I'll call Lena or Steff? Is anyone else sick at home?"she asked him.

"Call Steff, please. Yeah, Jesus just got sick this morning. Lena's at home with him" Brandon told her.

She stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

She started dialing Steff.

Lena called Steff on her cell phone.

She answered immediately. "Hey, how's Jesus?" Steff asked.

"He's sleeping right now. But, he has a high fever as of now. I told him doctor appointment tomorrow if he isn't feeling any better tomorrow and we'll try to get him better for Lexi's on Friday" Lena told Steff.

"Sounds good. I'm going to be done soon. Then you can go into work for a few minutes. Hold on, I'm getting a call "Steff said and she switched the calls.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Foster. This is the school nurse. I have your son Brandon here. He was sent to me for falling asleep in class and he's just not himself today. Would you be able to pick him up?"

"Certainly. I'm on my way right now"

"Okay, thank you"

Steff switched her call over to Lena. "I'll see you home soon. I have to pick up B, he's sick at school. The nurse just called me" "Oh no, two boys sick at once...See you soon!" Lena said and laughed and hung up the call.

Lena went up to check on Jesus. She opened his door, quietly and sat on his bed.

He rolled over and started coughing.

"Steff's coming home. Brandon's sick too" she told him.

"Oh" Jesus said to her.

"Do you need anything?" Lena asked him as she placed her hand over his forehead.

Jesus nodded no.

"You need to stay hydrated, though. I'll bring you some Gatorade. Sound good? Ohh, I remember you loved that when you were younger and sick. It was so cute" Lena told him. He looked at her like she was insane.


End file.
